Should Be So Lucky
by ss stardust
Summary: Serena is at odds with herself once more as she tries to tell Ash how she really feels about him. #amourshipping


Should Be So Lucky

We rejoin our heroes as they make their way across the ever-beautiful Kalos Region. Ash continues his training to be the very best like no one ever was and conquer the Kalos League. The sun was still rising as Ash made his way outside for some early morning training.

"All right, Pikachu," Ash shouted, "electro ball!"

"Pi-ka!" Ash could feel the power from Pikachu's move as it sent small shock waves into the ground, vibrating against the soles of his shoes.

"Awesome! Great job, buddy!" He cheered.

[**back inside**]

"Today's the day, Serena!" Serena huffed into the mirror as she fixed herself up, straightening her hat and tightening the blue ribbon that dangled just below her chin. The very one Ash had given her. "You're going to march out there and you're going to be brave!" Her expression was serious. "It's time to be the woman you know you can be. It's time to be assertive and stop hiding from the truth. You are, undeniably, in love with Ash Ketchum!"

Just saying his name made her heart burst into a million fluttering Butterfree. Her cheeks flustered and her knees buckled. Even she couldn't take herself seriously, so how could she expect Ash to do the same?

"No," she inhaled deeply and looked back into the mirror. "You can do this. _You_ can do this." She inhaled deeply once more and exhaled. A smile crept across her face.

Back in the dining area, Bonnie was busy grooming Dedenne as Clemont made breakfast for the group.

"Good morning, Serena!" Bonnie hummed as she continued with Dedenne.

"Good morning, Bonnie. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm!" Bonnie grinned.

"Good morning, Serena," Clemont smiled as he walked from the kitchen with some plates and silverware.

"Good morning, Clemont! Something smells really good in there!" She gushed. Serena had always been a fan of Clemont's cooking.

"Well I hope it tastes as good as it smells," he said bashfully. "I tried something a little different this morning, so I'm hoping it pays off."

"Only one way to find out!" Bonnie added as she readied herself with her spoon and fork in either hand and a big smile across her face.

"I suppose you're right." Clemont laughed. "Serena, could you get Ash? He's outside getting some training in." He asked as he disappeared into the kitchen once more.

This was it. The moment of truth was knocking at her door. Would she be able to answer? Would she be able to tell Ash her true feelings? Her stomach twisted into a Tangrowth.

"Uh, Serena?" Bonnie called to her.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her trance-like state.

"You OK?"

Serena began blushing wildly. "What? Yeah! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed nervously. "I'll just go and get Ash," she continued as she made her way to the door.

A small breath escaped her as she made it outside. She regained her composure. She then looked up to Ash running around with Pikachu. The biggest smile was sprawled out across his face. She couldn't help but to stare as she remembered that very smile from when he helped her at Professor Oak's Pokémon Camp so many years ago.

"Hey, Serena!" The sudden sound of his voice startled her causing her to jump back a little and, thus, bump into the door.

"Huh?"

"Come here for a sec!" He called out to her.

Her lips parted as a smile formed on her face once more. She walked over to him with her legs getting heavier and heavier with each step.

"_Don't smile too much, you look like an idiot! He's gonna know something's up with you!_" She criticized herself.

"What's up, Ash?"

"Look," he gleamed as he pointed out towards the harbor view.

The water was a deep blue as tiny sparkles danced across the surface. The sun's reflection rippled as the waves continued to crash against one another. There was a light breeze in the air: it was perfect.

Serena found herself looking over at Ash as he then turned to her and smiled. He turned back to the water, but she couldn't bring herself to turn away from him. She just couldn't.

"It's incredible," he admired.

"Yes, you are," she responded. The words just kind of fell out of her mouth.

"Huh?" His eyebrow raised as he turned back to her.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks began burning up. Her lips withdrew into her mouth and her palms began quivering.

"Yes, you are... so right." She covered up quickly as she turned away. "It's such an incredible sight."

He laughed. "It is, isn't it?"

A few moments of silence passed.

"_Say something! Spit it out, girl! 'Ash Ketchum, I love you!' You got this! Don't blow it! Come on! You trained for this day! ... Oh god, he's turning back to us! Don't freak, don't freak! Stay cool! Stay cool! Now get out there and profess your love to him!_"

"Guess we better head inside. Clemont probably has breakfast made," he laughed as he put his hand on his stomach. "Come on, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"_He's getting away! This is your once in a lifetime chance... for today, at least._"

"Ash, I-" she started.

He stopped and turned to her. "You say something, Serena?"

"_YES!_"

She blushed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "No... can you tell Clemont I'll be inside in just a minute? You guys can start eating without me."

"You sure? I'm sure they wouldn't mind waiting."

"Oh yes we would!" Bonnie shouted from the doorway. "We've waited long enough already! How long does it take to tell someone breakfast is ready, Serena?"

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted as he suddenly grabbed her. "Sorry about that," he chuckled nervously as he then closed the door.

"See, I told you," Ash laughed as he turned back to Serena.

She chuckled a little as she looked away. "No, it's fine, really. I'll be in shortly."

"All right. See you inside!" He smiled as he rushed inside.

"Idiot!" Serena cursed herself out loud.

"_Yeah, you kind of are. You let a golden opportunity just pass you right up._"

"I know, I know." She sighed as she turned back to the view of the harbor. "It would be a lot easier if I knew that he liked me the way I like him."

[**cue the music from Kylie Minogue's **_**'I Should Be So Lucky'**_]

Her gaze was fixed over the harbor and into her reflection in the water.

**"_In my imagination there is no complication,_**

**_I dream about you all the time._**

**_In my mind a celebration,_**

**_The sweetest of sensation,_**

**_Thinking you could be mine._"**

Suddenly, her reflection in the water contorts to the image of a smiling Ash and she swoons with a smile.

**"_In my imagination there is no hesitation!_**

**_We walk together hand-in-hand,_**

**_I'm dreaming._**

**_You fell in love with me,_**

**_Like I'm in love with you,_**

**_But dreaming's all I do,_**

**_If only they'd come true!_"**

A flock of Swanna then fly from the water and into the sky. Serena turns on her heels and watches as she reaches out to them.

**"_I should be so lucky,_**

**_Lucky, lucky, lucky,_**

**_I should be so lucky in love!_**

**_I should be so lucky,_**

**_Lucky, lucky, lucky,_**

**_I should be so lucky in love!_"**

She then begins walking along the sidewalk while holding her hands to her chest and looking at the clouds. Fennekin has slipped out of the house and runs after her.

**"_It's a crazy situation,_**

**_You always keep me waiting,_**

**_Because it's only make-believe._"**

She then brushes up, lovingly, against an advertisement poster with a boy and his Pokémon as the image of the boy turns into Ash.

**"_And I would come a-running,_**

**_To give you all my loving,_**

**_If one day you would notice me._"**

Fennekin brushes up against her leg causing her to look down. She smiles as she picks her up, but once she turns back to the poster the image of Ash is replaced by the image of the boy. She loses her smile as she walks to patch of grass and lays down. She lifts Fennekin above her as they look at one another, their heads turning from side to side.

**"_My heart is close to breaking,_**

**_And I can't go on faking,_**

**_The fantasy that you'll be mine._**

**_I'm dreaming._"**

She then puts Fennekin down and turns her head to the empty space next to her. A figment of Ash appears and looks back at her with a smile as big as ever. She smiles back at him as she caresses the side of his face. Fennekin is still unsure of what's really going on.

**"_That you're in love with me,_**

**_Like I'm in love with you,_**

**_But dreaming's all I do,_**

**_If only they'd come true!_"**

As the figment of Ash fades, Serena looks to the clouds as they drift on by. She has a hint of distress in her tone.

**"_I should be so lucky,_**

**_Lucky, lucky, lucky,_**

**_I should be so lucky in love!_**

**_I should be so lucky,_**

**_Lucky, lucky, lucky,_**

**_I should be so lucky in love!_"**

She jumps up and begins running back down the sidewalk with Fennekin in toe. By now her voice is loud and is carrying as she pours her feelings out.

**"_I should be so lucky! _**

**_(so lucky, so lucky)__  
I should be so lucky!  
__I, I, (I, I)__  
I should be so lucky!_**

**_(so lucky, so lucky)__  
I should be so lucky!  
__I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I_"**

She's back at the spot where she was with Ash. She thrusts herself slightly over the barrier as she reaches for the sky.

**"_In my imagination there is no hesitation!_**

**_We walk together hand-in-hand,_**

**_I'm dreaming._**

**_Like you're in love with me,_**

**_Like I'm in love with you,_**

**_But dreaming's all I do,_**

**_If only they'd come true!_"**

She then lifts Fennekin and holds her close to her chest as she fights back tears. She then looks out over the water once more.

**"_I should be so lucky,_**

**_Lucky, lucky, lucky,_**

**_I should be so lucky in love!_**

**_I should be so lucky,_**

**_Lucky, lucky, lucky,_**

**_I should be so lucky in love!_"**

She then lifts Fennekin so that they are looking at one another, and though a few tears have escaped, she breaks a smile at the sight of her beloved Pokémon.

**"_I should be so lucky in love._"**

[**end of musical number**]

"Fenn! Fennekin, fenn!" A distraught Fennekin cried at the sight of her beloved trainer crying.

She breaks a smile through her sniffles. "It's OK, Fennekin. I'll be fine. I'll have my chance one day, and when I do it's going to be perfect!"

"Fennekin!" A now-smiling Fennekin agreed as Serena put her back down.

"Come on, let's go eat some breakfast!"

"Fennekin!"

As the two of them ran to the door, Serena pushed it open only to have it slam into something on the other side of it. She then heard what sounded like glass crashing to the floor and breaking.

"Ouch!" Ash cried on the other side.

"Ash?" Serena asked as she cautiously opened the door, poking her head inside. "Is that you?"

"Fennekin?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh my gosh, Ash! _**I'm**_ the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you OK?" She felt her voice quiver as she bent down to help him.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed. "Compared to the time I first met Pikachu, that was nothing!"

A worried smile crossed her lips. "Still. You could've been seriously hurt, so for that I'm really sorry."

"Like I said, I'm fine," he smiled back at her.

She turned away in embarrassment when he smiled. She looked around him to see a bunch of pieces of what appeared to be fragments of the plates Clemont set out for breakfast earlier. There also appeared to be food on the ground amongst the broken plate particles.

"What's all of this?" She asked.

He became a little flustered. "That," he laughed nervously. "Well it was our breakfast."

"_**Our**_ breakfast?"

"Yeah," he said bashfully. "I was waiting for you to come inside, but when you didn't I figured I'd come eat outside with you." He smiled as he scratched his nose.

This gesture reminded Serena of the time when he gave her the ribbon. She, too, then smiled as she placed her hand on the ribbon that dangled just below her chin.

"That's really thoughtful of you, Ash." She smiled, but her smile faded. "Sorry I ruined it."

"Don't worry about it. It's your lucky day! There's still some leftovers!" He grinned.

She blushed as she looked down.

Fennekin then nudged her with a sly little smirk on her face. "Fennekin!"

She nodded in understanding. "Well then let's eat!" She smiled back at him.


End file.
